<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In The Depths of My Mind by Manu_K</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130001">In The Depths of My Mind</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu_K/pseuds/Manu_K'>Manu_K</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Accountant (2016)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apartment, Dreams, F/M, Gen, Guns, Murder, One Shot, PTSD, The Accountant - Freeform, Violence, anna kendrick - Freeform, ben affleck - Freeform, christian wolff - Freeform, dana cummings - Freeform, dana needs a hug, dana needs a therapist, mental health, more like nightmares, the aftermath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 01:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28130001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manu_K/pseuds/Manu_K</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana Cummings survived an attack on her life. A few months later, the aftermath hits her.</p>
<p>Movie: The Accountant</p>
<p>Trigger Warning: Contains gun violence and nightmares.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In The Depths of My Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>All the characters belong to Warner Bros. Pictures. I only own the plot.</p>
<p>Constructive criticism is always welcome.</p>
<p>Thank you for giving a chance to this work.</p>
<p>Note: This is a one-shot. It is not related to any works I have or may publish at a later date. Major spoiler alert.</p>
<p>Manu.K.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was exhausted. Her head was pounding and her arms were heavy with bags of groceries. She stepped out of the elevator and walked down the corridor towards her flat.</p>
<p>She could see a couple of delivery men approaching from the other end of the corridor with their trolley. She paid them no mind and turned towards her front door, the key already in her hand.</p>
<p>She steps inside and lets the door swing shut behind her. Only, it doesn't. One minute she's putting down her groceries and the next her face is being pushed into her kitchen counter. Her hands frantically search for anything to use against her assailant while her brain struggles to catch up.</p>
<p>The two men are joking about something when her hands find the grill on her stove. The man holding her down gets careless and loosens his hold. She grabs the grill with both hands, turns and lets it hit the man behind her.</p>
<p>She only just has the time to register the delivery uniforms the men are wearing before her brain screams at her body to run.</p>
<p>She turns and runs towards the bathroom. Locking herself inside, she wildly searches for an escape. The window? No, too small. There's a hole in the bathroom door now. Not seeing an escape, she searches for a weapon next. The cover of the flush tank? Yes! The next second it is in her hand and she's facing the bathroom door.</p>
<p>A hole beside the handle and then a hand follows. She hits the hand away with the cover and hears cursing from the other side. The distinct sound of a gun cocking has her ducking and running towards her bathtub.</p>
<p>Four holes appear on her bathroom wall. She sits in the bathtub and lets the curtain cover her. Maybe he won't check behind the curtain? Maybe he'll think that she got hit by the bullets and she's dead? She knows it's futile but she still searches for a solution.</p>
<p>The next second, the curtain is being drawn back and she is faced with the smug smile of her attacker. She covers her ears, watches and waits. She hopes that she passes quickly rather than writhing on the floor in pain.</p>
<p>Time slows down. She can see his finger on the trigger. Pushing, pushing, pushing.</p>
<p>A shot is fired.</p>
<p>She jerks awake.</p>
<p>Her breathing comes hard and fast. Her forehead is covered in a cold sweat. Her sheets are tangled. The lamp she has started keeping by her bedside since the incident glows warmly and bathes her in its orange light.</p>
<p>She needs a glass of water. She stumbles out of bed and goes to the kitchen, turning on the lights on the way. </p>
<p>She takes her glass of water and sits on the sofa facing the Pollock that had been delivered to her apartment exactly five months ago. After nightmares like these, she sits in front of this painting and lets her mind wander until she calms down.</p>
<p>These nightmares had been haunting her ever since she had moved back into her apartment. She hasn't told anyone about them but its detrimental effects on her health were starting to show. She was planning on joining therapy but was scared of facing her own demons.</p>
<p>Half an hour after she sat down, her breathing has steadied and her mind is calm. </p>
<p>She picks up her bedsheets from the floor and lays on the bed.</p>
<p>She closes her eyes.</p>
<p>Deep breath in.</p>
<p>One.</p>
<p>Deep breathe out.</p>
<p>Two.</p>
<p>
  <i>Sleep.<i></i></i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>***</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Word Count: 578 words</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Written On: 2nd December 2019</i>
  </i>
</p>
<p>
  <i>
    <i>Manu.K.</i>
  </i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>